


Embrace

by Veykun



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alpha!Jack, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega!Mark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-05-05 21:33:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14627453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veykun/pseuds/Veykun
Summary: What happens if your next door neighbor is a beautiful alpha?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I tried vampires au, mermaids, families..friends..now this time I will try omegaverse. And this time, I try Alpha Jack instead of typical alpha mark. Eh we will see..
> 
> Yes I am procrastinating from the angel au one..my bad
> 
> Also bad english ahead, you have been warned.

"Alright, I am done unpacking the stuff, now what to do though.." Mark put his hand on his waist and slowly stretch out. He was looking at the pile of empty cardboard and begun to unfold them for future re-use.

He just moved in to the L.A. which is his decision for getting close to youtube activity and collaboration.

"Next on what to do is..greet neighbor"

Mark walk down the street and he knock on the door, he goes on with formal introduction and short conversation before bid farewell each other. Mark noticed the scent was friendly so he deduced that the person is either beta or an omega.

Next he goes to the other next house and his nose was hit with energetic smell, like warm sunlight envelope nature. Whatever that smell is, Mark felt at ease.

But he can tell that it's the smell of an alpha, he wondered if he should met the person. At least he already used bit of perfume to cover his smell. He rings the doorbell but no answer.

Feeling a little relieved but also disappointed because he was curious what kind of alpha living there.

"Can I help you?" A voice can be heard behind him. Mark quickly turned around and almost weak at his knees. A guy same height as him, brown hair, with glasses, blue eyes and a beard.

"Y-yeah, I-uh..new neighbor"

"Oh, nice to meet you! I'm Sean but you can call me Jack" he reach out his hand and kept hugging the groceries bag.

The moment the hand clamped for a handshake, Mark can feel the firmness of the hold. Keep it together, he thought to himself.

"So, what brings you here?"

"I do youtube gaming"

"Ooh! Same! I'm not well-known yet but I'm Jacksepticeye on youtube"

"And I'm Markiplier..so we're both beginners here"

"I do hope we get along, Mark" Jack winks which make Mark sweating on his back.

"Same goes for me" Mark began to say farewell but Jack stopped him for one last question.

"What are you, though? All people here in neighborhood are alphas and betas. Ah, I'm alpha by the way, despite my skinny look it still doesn't change of what my genes are"

"For a second there I thought you are a beta"

"Looks can be deceiving" he smirked.

That smile, Mark have to end it here, "I'm also alpha"

"Aw shame, you look hot actually" Jack observed Mark who has well toned body.

"Huh? Oh, thanks?"

Jack furrows his brows a bit, he seemed confused on Mark's shy unsure answer. But before he can confirm, Mark already bowed and left. Mark walk all straight and mighty but inside, he was screaming internally. His face all red and finally calmed down.

"Man, I should not have moved at here, the real estate didn't inform me about whole neighborhood filled with alphas and betas" Mark closed the door and leaning on it before he rubs his face. He opened his phone to distract himself.

But he can't focus, he kept thinking about Jack and those smell. He remembered when the genuine alpha scent hits his nose especially when they stood in front of each other.

Mark gasped and began to sweat, he run to the bathroom to take out the suppressants, normally he only used it when he's on heat. But now that he's feeling aroused, he needed to take one. After gulping one and taking cold water, Mark began to calm down.

Still, he can't keep thinking about Jack. Videos! He should record some video about his new house to his subs, that'll do. After few minutes of going around his house, Mark slowly forgot about his neighbor.


	2. Tempting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack visits Mark.

"This game really, really make me like I pull out my hands, like literally!!" Mark rages whilst smashing the controller buttons. After a few minutes he put down the controller and yell at the camera, act angry and annoyed.

But that was it, when he done with the outro he slumped and feeling calm. When he edited the video, he's feeling like he watching someone else. His hidden nature was actually soft and meek guy, he hide them very well.

He also goes to the gym, which is very very hard because that place full of alphas, he usually exercise near beta to cover the scent. His session paid off, though. He is quite well toned for an omega, heck he really look like an alpha.

He doesn't really wanted to look for his soulmate or something because of his job, staying inside his room. And when there's heat cycle, he shut himself inside his room. It makes Mark felt lonely and alone but nonetheless, he had to endure this kind of lifestyle. He always cautions and careful when going out and about.

_Ding dong_

Mark snaps back to reality and look towards direction of the door, he carefully peek on the hole to see who it is. Figures, it's Jack. He wondering if he should pretend if he's not home or open the door and welcome him.

Oh screw it, I need company. His inner mind pushes him to greet Jack.

"Jack? What brings you here?"

"A welcome gift to your moving to this neighborhood, it's a tradition if someone moved here. An alpha have to give gifts, we being dominant and good leadership. It applies to any type of person."

"Oh, I see"

"Hopefully, you don't feel like I intrude your territory" Jack laughs, but he still stood at porch.

"No no, by all means, come in. We can have a talk or get drunk, all good man" Mark pulled of the alpha attitude.

When Jack moves in, he tried to scent the whole house, and Mark knew this. But thankfully, he just move in. So there's nothing specific smell inside.

"I see you haven't pack out your gaming console" Jack approach the box in front of his TV.

"I'm more of a PC player" he sat next to Jack to give him few beer cans to drink.

"You've been missing out, there's many good games in PS4! God of War is the recent one!" Jack then keep explaining about the game, which Mark listen thoroughly.

"I probably gonna play it in my spare time, thanks for the suggestion"

"Cool, we can also do collab or something. I have few friends that we can hang out with altogether"

"Are they-?" Mark suddenly stops asking.

"Hm?"

"Well, we alphas have to stick together, right?"

"Hell yeah, all my friend are! This is considered a world record!"

So, Jack doesn't have a beta friend. But thankfully the game he suggest it's an online game so he doesn't need to face to face with other alphas. Can't imagine it what would happened if Mark surrounded by them.

He haven't though, but he surely doesn't want to find out.

"What's the matter? Drink up" Jack pops the cap and take a huge gulp.

"I only bought them for visitor, I have medical records to not drink alcohol ever again"

"That's too bad, sorry to hear that" Jack stop drinking and put down the can.

"No no, it's okay, you can drink all you want"

"They don't call me Irish boy for nothing!" Jack took another sip before put down the empty can. Mark smiled but he slowly stood up to excuse himself to the bathroom.

He walk all slow and close the bathroom door gently, then he wheeze in and out frantically, but keep it low and quiet so Jack didn't hear it. By this time Jack's scent already spread around the house, it'll be matter of second Mark's scent will follow suit.

He's already took the pill but that only halt his arousal, not his nervousness. His omega instict kicked in and his mind is screaming. He was alone, with an alpha, for who knows how long he will stay.

He need another excuse, maybe if he say he need to record some stuff, Jack will go home.

Okay, I'mma do that.

But Mark was wrong.

"Oh can I see your office then? I won't touch or break anything" Jack smiled and stood up.

Dammit.

"Ok, follow me" Mark huffed. He walked while Jack is behind him. Thankfully he wear a thick black shirt so the sweat pattern is not visible.

When they arrived, Jack looking around while amazed and few decorative lights here and there. Jack then explained that his office is simple with only a white board behind him. He then noticed Mark computer screen and see few bits and edits on it.

"Ah you played this game, annoying isn't it?"

"I try to reach pass the cliff but goddammit, it keeps slipping out"

"Best of luck of trying to pass that, I don't play this game anymore" Jack chuckled at the replay.


	3. Found Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are getting know each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dont plan this story at all..it might be short series.

Apparently Jack still not budge from his chair, he asked a few stuff on his computer, it seems like he won't leave anytime soon. Now Jack is browse what game Mark has.

"Hey" Jack's tone changed, it's more deeper now.

"What?" Mark nervously looking back at Jack, he tried to get some distance from him.

"Why are you standing there? Come on, tell me about this game dude" Jack pointing to the screen.

Was he imagined that? Mark approached Jack slowly but he still don't dare standing next to him. He bent down to see the game title, "Ah that game is about" when he's about explaining, he tried to take a step back. But a hand gripping on his shoulder, stopping him.

"Wait.." Jack keep his hand on Mark's and stood up without removing his grip.

Okay, he's found out he's fucking found out about me.

"You think you can deceive me? I know that smell" Jack roughly same height as Mark but he somehow towering over Mark.

I need to back away, Mark thought, but he bump against the wall behind him.

"Thanks to this closed room, I can sense it.."

Mark whimpered before he panickly admit, "Okay, okay! I confess, I'm an omega! I'm sorry that I lied! Just don't hurt me" Mark kneeled down and cover his head in fear.

"Oh jesus, Mark get up.. Sorry if I scared you. I didn't intend to" Jack surprised to see the man cowering on the floor. He kneeled down as well to support Mark to get up.

However Mark still nervous on Jack's touch. This make Jack take a step back, giving Mark some space. He even opened the door.

"Okay, scary alpha is outside" Jack putting his hand up. Mark looked up and slowly stand up again, he take a deep breath and felt relaxed. Also because he already tell the truth, he can be himself now.

"No no, it's okay.. I mean, my bad. I uh, I never interacted with an alpha, well not close one and alone at that.."

"Understandable, but you smell nice, like bacon or barbecue"

"Wait, are you hungry?" Mark try to sniff on himself, did smell like food? He thought he smelled something romantic like vanilla or flower.

"I'm hungry for you" Jack winks.

Mark blushed slightly to that statement, "Oh uh, thanks. I guess? You smell like warm grass or nature in general.."

"I get that a lot"

"This is weird, I-I need some time alone to process all this"

"Ah right, then I'll best be off then" Jack stop midway, "Ah by the way, now that you're an omega. I falling for you even more" Jack smiles warmly before walk out of the house. Mark saw that and he gasping before try to clear his throat.

His mind and heart is uniting to yell at him to be with Jack right now, be with alpha.

Mark shakes his head, no no no, I just moved here, he's just a neighbor, still a stranger to him.

A really hot stranger though, same hobbies too.

Mark took out his phone and checks when the next heat come, it's only few days left. He was worried that Jack might come barge in when the time comes. But at the same time,

Should he mate with Jack?

Mark shakes his head again and try to distract him from his neighbor, again.


	4. Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An alpha and omega go on a date

Mark woke up but somehow he still feel drowsy and then he remembered yesterday. Him introducing himself to Jack, and how his mind keep screaming about it.

Oh my, God. My head, can you keep it down? I know I need Jack but hypothetical speaking, it's out of my consent.

Being 29, Mark already prep and get used to the incoming heat. It is painful but knowing that last time he lives there's no alpha around. He tried to avoid them, but not because he hate them or anything.

He just afraid that he will get too attached.

Mark stare at the ceiling, remember when Jack smiles at him. Why can't he be the other way around? He being an alpha instead and Jack be the omega.

He can't fight the genes, and that's sucks.

Mark going to the bathroom to wash his face and make some breakfast, it's back to the typical normal day. After that he was continuing to uploading the videos.

Oh yeah, that reminds me, maybe I can watch Jack while uploading. If he remembered, Jacksepticeye? He typed the keywords and it appeared. He had a few hundreds subs ahead than Mark's.

He watched Jack and hearing the intro, make him startled a bit. He sure is a loud alpha, so much energy. He kept watching him until he didn't realize he missed lunch time. When he shifted in his seat he felt something wet in his pants.

"Ah great..another laundry coming up" he walk to the bathroom to dump his underwear to wash them. Then he heard a doorbell ring.

"One sec!" Mark quickly putting up new pants before rushes to the door because the doorbell keeps ringing. "Okay okay, I'm coming!"

He opened the door and saw Jack standing there.

"Oh, hello Jack" Mark clears his throat to gain composure, he is nervous as hell. Why he visits him again? But at the same his inner mind cheered with joy that Jack come.

"It's a sunny day outside and I got a few lunch coupon, figured if I spend it with my lovely neighbor"

Stop with the sweet talk, Mark faces turns red as a lobster. 

"Don't tell me this is a date?"

"You're free to think it as that or just as friends. We better hurry because it's only for limited hours"

Mark hurried inside to grab the keys and the wallet, then he and Jack finally off to have some lunch. Jack also told the reason he's doing this because he wanted Mark to get more comfortable with the new neighbor.

While on the car he can sense Jack stare at him whenever there's red light, they don't say anything either because loud heavy metal music playing on the radio. He glance on the rear view window, he is definitely staring at him right now.

This is awkward, "Jack? It's green light.."

Jack slowly step on the gas and slowly drive forward, still not saying anything. Mark hoping he arrived at the restaurant soon because being in public is less nervous than being alone with an alpha that ready to pounce at him.

"We're here..man I can't wait to devour that meal"

Hopefully what he meant is actual food not me, Mark got out of the car and sat down to order some food.

\--

"Man, I am full.." Mark plops down on the passenger chair, they finished their lunch and ready to head home.

"See? That wasn't so bad" Jack start the car.

"Thanks, Jack"

Jack's hand suddenly stroking at Mark's hair, carressing it slowly. Mark shuddered at the touch but then he closed his eyes and letting Jack pet him.

"Oh uh I-" Mark snaps back to reality and quickly move away from his hand. He almost lost control there, as much as he want the alpha. He still worried and know nothing about him, he can't just be submissive immediately.

"Hey, wanna watch movie together tonight? That's how date usually goes next"

"Hmmm.." Mark think for a bit, "Okay!"


	5. Make Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things went so fast but then resolved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bad grammaer

Mark was completely focused on the movie and the popcorn, so he didn't notice Jack already wrapped his arm around Mark's waist, pulling him a bit closer.

"Can I have some of that?"

Mark saw Jack opening his mouth, it seems he wanted Mark to feed him. Mark move his hand and hover it to Jack's mouth. This makes Jack wondering if Mark realize what he just did.

Jack testing out his reaction by grabbing his hand, this makes Mark looking at him. Jack seductively taking the popcorn off Mark's hand, but still not let go of the grip.

This is weird, but at the same time Mark understood that the alpha is just being flirty or messing around.

"Uh..want some more?" Mark ask.

"Mm, do I?" Jack leaned closer, by this time Mark also realized the hand on his waist is dragging him closer.

Mark starting to sweat and fidgeting around, he try to move his hand away.

"Hang on hang on, aren't you a bit close? I..." his face slightly turned red.

Jack pressed his nose against Mark's neck, the scent is like a drug to Jack, he can't stop smelling them. Mark's mind screaming between logic and his omega instinct. He wanted to but also he's not ready.

Jack heard a sob and his nose wrinkled, the scent changes, it was fear and confusion. He stood up straight to check Mark who is crying in front of him.

"Fuck, Mark.. Are you okay? Aow shit, I went too far.."

Mark wipe his tears quietly and shift his eyes away from Jack. He continue to cry silently.

"Mark, I have no intention to mark you, honest.. I was only smell you but that was it"

Mark tears stop but he still feeling unsure, "You won't..?"

"No, man! We were on a date and usually people do have make out session and all but I'm not intending to claim you..yet, though" Jack shrugged.

"Oh.." Mark sitting still, not dared to move not even pay attention to the movie anymore. He still shaken but feeling relieved.

"To make it even-" Jack wrapped both of his arms to hug Mark and pulled Mark's head closer, "-inhale" Jack voice so stern and commanding but still full of kindness. Mark took a deep breath and his body loosen up, making Jack able to hug him even tighter.

Mark can smell the warm sunlight and grass, the smell so strong he can even imagine himself sitting on top of a hill surrounded by nature. So refreshing.

"Have you calmed down?"

"K-kinda"

Jack slowly releasing his hold on Mark, "Man, being alpha sucks.. One movement and people judge that we are somekind of sex crazed predator or something" 

"I'm sorry"

"Hey, Mark.. It's all good, that's always the truth anyway. I think I'm gonna go head back"

"How about you stay overnight? It's already late"

"Mark..my house is just few feet away-" Jack stop when he saw Mark clutching on his shirt, not intending to let go.

"This is not my doing, okay? It's just my biology instinct that force me to do this"

"Aw Mark.."

Mark looked away, hiding his face in embarrassment.

"You're so cute, my little omega" Jack ruffles his head. Then after that Mark showed him the guest room before bid him good night.

Mark's heart racing, the wave of air still hot because of their activity. Everything went so fast, is this what an alpha and omega do? They just flirt and mating and stuff? This is his first time so he need to read tutorial tomorrow.

There's one thing Mark should do before bed though, Mark looked down to his pants.

Cleaning his second underwear.


	6. Heat Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark went through heat in Jack's house.

"Sorry, Mark. I'm gonna head back. My schedule all messed up!" said the note on the counter. This makes Mark feeling dejected instantly and he cannot help it. Luckily there's a phone number written on the note.

Mark keeping the number and decided he will text Jack later, because he himself also have to record few videos and interact with social media. Out of curiosity he tried to search for Jack in twitter or such and it appeared. He quickly hit the follow button.

Will he noticed this? Hopefully. Mark typed a message to Jack to tell him that this is his number. Surprisingly, Jack replied immediately.

Jack : "Sorry I had to leave because I havent recorded anything and I usually upload videos twice in a day"

Mark : "Hey, no problem. Are u busy the whole day then?"

Jack : "Might be..but see if I can finish the thing before night time"

Mark : "I have a surprise for you"

Mark hesitate to press the send button but his thumb reacted before he can decide.

Jack : "I love surprises! Cant wait to see em"

\--

Night time arrives and Jack slumped on his chair, his eyes closing, seemingly exhausted. He is waiting for his video done processing, before he heard a knock on the door. He wondered who it is since he don't expect anyone tonight.

Unless..

He got up and opened up the front door,

"Hey, Jack.." Mark handing out a plastic bag with food tray in it.

"Mark! Come in, and that is..?"

"I figured you haven't had dinner?"

 Jack's stomach rumbling.

"God dang it. I forgot to eat"

They both sat down and Mark watching Jack eat the fried rice.

"But ..this fried rice.."

"W-what about it?" Mark ask nervously, is it too sweet? Too much salt?

"It's too many for me to eat alone, isn't it?" Jack saw a pile of rice mountain in front of him. It's look like 2 portion cramped into one food box.

"Keep the half of it on the fridge, you can re-heat them tomorrow" Mark closed the lid and putting it inside Jack's fridge. What inside is mostly beverage like water, beer, wine.

Few minutes later, Jack were full and went to clean the dishes. After that, he lead Mark to his studio to look around whilst having helpful conversation about recording. Time sure flies because suddenly it turns midnight.

"Mark.."

"Yes, Jack?"

"You okay with uh..staying here for tonight?"

"As long you don't attack me, I'm fine with it"

"No promises.. I'm joking!"

Jack giggled while getting smacked by Mark, he then guide Mark to his bedroom.

"Come on, Jack..guest room. Your bedroom is way too soon"

"No? Ah at least I tried. It's there" Jack point to the end of the hallway.

\--

3 hours later, Mark woke up in a jolt. He was sweating and took a heavy breath. He sat up groggily, and saw room's thermostat, it is below low temperature which is supposedly cold. Then why the hell he was sweating?

He shakily open his phone and check the calendar,he couldn't be in heat already. He saw that the date still few days later, but then why did it come soon? He's never miscalculate.

His feet barely able to stand he need to lean on the wall, calm down Mark. The door locked and Jack is asleep, get yourself together.

He wanted his pills or at least, go back home. But the front door must be locked and Jack had the keys. Do he really have to wait for morning to come?

Mark kneel on the floor, he shivering and shaking uncontrollably, his mind jumbled in a mess and he cannot think straight. This isn't supposed to happen! Why now?! He opened his shirt and wince in desperation. Opening his pants, he wanted to put his fingers in but he hesitate. Fuck, is there something else beside fingers that can put in-

Mark laid on the floor with a thump and barely can breathe properly,

Help me.

The door got knocked, and a voice can be heard from outside.

"Mark..you.."

Jack knew, Mark realized he probably smelled it and knew what was happening.

"You didn't tell me that you're on a heat.." Jack's voice also incoherent, like he was have difficulty to form words.

I need to open the door, he smelled his alpha, the scent is strong outside. No, don't open the door yet, you're not ready.

Mark's mind keep repeating open and don't open, he's in distress now.

"Open the door, please" Jack's voice is deep and clear behind the locked door.

Fuck this.

He clicked it open, and he immediately leap to Jack and sniff at his neck. Mark dodn't realize he become clingy to his alpha, well, yet-to-be alpha. Jack also rolled his eyes to the explosion of scent that permeates the room.

Since Jack is not on a rut yet, he can stil think clear.

"Mark, we should..get you back.. Although it's dangerous but since your house is pretty close-"

"Alpha.." Mark shakes his head and cling on Jack more, he even gripping at his suit. He wanted to stay here, fuck logic, I want my alpha.

"Okay..let's get you on back to bed" Jack help Mark walk back to the bed while Jack quickly fetch more pillows. Try his best to make Mark comfortable, but the omega teared up.

"Alpha, you don't understand- I-!"

"You need me, I get it..but we both know this is 0 to 100 real quick. You are not ready"

When Jack finished his statement, Mark pulled his collar and kissing him passionately. Jack surprised but with the temptation right at his nose, he don't have a choice but to go with it. He kissed back and their tongue twist around, each breath they take before lips closing to each other is just bringing them more close and intimate.

At this point, Jack cannot hold back.


	7. -NSFW- Bonded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mating session and the aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done

Mark is gasping when Jack kissing his chest and slowly trail down to his crotch and all the way to the cock. Jack pump his hand up and down faster while let out a guttural growl, his tongue wrapped around it and teasing his omega by stopping for a brief second.

"Jack, don't fucking stop" Mark looked down and gripped at Jack's hair to pull the head down to it.

"I'm in control here, you asked for it and now it's all up to me!" Jack slapped Mark's hand away from him. He kneel up straight to pull his pants down, kicking it across the room.

Mark whimpered, "Sorry..but it's- I dunno! I just can't hold it back anymore!"

Jack ignores what Mark just said and putting it in until he reached the shaft. Mark moaned and throw his head back to the pile of pillows, he is shaking in pleasure when Jack bobbed his head up and down.

Mark groaned loudly when he released, Jack pulled out and let some of the cum land on his abdomen. Jack bent down to kiss him, then got up to get the condom.

"Precaution.."

"Jack.. I-I don't mind having kids.."

"That's just your heat talk, shut up" he finished putting it on and looking at Mark who is a writhing mess. Jack smiled and take a deep breath, "Pull your legs up and tell me what you want, omega"

"Please, I want you to stick your cock up in my ass then I want you to mark me, make me yours!" Mark gasped as he was out of breath.

"Get ready!" Jack smirked, while he putting it inside. He had difficulty because Mark is tight but thankfully omega is self lubricating. Jack pulled before slamming his way in, he thrusting slow before he fasten the pace.

The bed is loudly creaking, Mark is moaning and wrapped his leg around Jack's waist. The thrust getting fast until Mark seeing stars in his vision, then he felt a lips kissing his neck.

"You're mine, Mark, my sweet neighbor"

Then he felt a sting on his neck but his sense telling him that the pain os what he need.

"Oh, alpha" Mark closed his eyes but he felt a skin surface on his mouth. He can tell it's Jack's neck. Without hesitation Mark bites the neck, marking his alpha.

"Here goes!"

Jack finally released his cum but since he wear a condom, his climax it's not satisfying. On the other hand, Mark ejaculate for the second time and cries in pleasure. Jack chuckled and kiss him passionately again, Mark whimpered and breathe out, "I love you" before he passed out.

"Well, fuck. Hopefully he doesn't panic at the morning" Jack scratch his hair before he took the tissue and towel to clean Mark from cum and sweat. Jack then walk slowly to the kitchen to devour the rest of the fried rice Mark brought in.

\--

Jack watching TV in the morning before he heard a scream from the bathroom, he dashes quickly but he already has a hunch what it's about.

"Wh-what happened to me last night?" Mark staring at the mirror which showing his neck had a multiple bites.

"We were mating" Jack chuckled.

"What?!"

"At least I'm not knotting you because I use protection. Hey you won't get pregnant" Jack try to lighten up the mood.

"WHAT?"

"After that, half an hour later you woke up and want a second round"

At this time, Mark only stare at Jack with disbelief. He saw that there's a similar mark on his neck. What the heck? Did he really mate with Jack, unbelievable.

Jack went inside and quickly hugged Mark who stumble away from the mirror, he can feel that Mark is really scared and confused.

"Mark, I got you. Take a deep breath, can you walk to the kitchen? Or I can get you something warm to drink"

Mark didn't say anything, he only looking at Jack.

"I got you, one milk coming up" Jack ran to the fridge and began to heat the milk as fast as he can, then walk back to the bathroom.

"Mark, as much as I want to carry you, you're too heavy. You gotta walk back to the bedroom, there's warm milk, warm blanket and fluffy pillows there"

Mark put his knuckle on his lips and slowly walk to guest room, but Jack corrects him.

"Ah no, your temporary nest is in my bedroom"

When Jack put Mark on his bed, he quickly wrapped himself like a cocoon, leaning on the bedframe and bunch of pillows.

"Drink" Jack offer him the cup, which Mark drink it. The blanket and pillow smelled like Jack so it calmed him down in a blink of an eye.

"I don't know what went through me, I didn't understand why I go into heat last night.." Mark almost choked. Now that he has an alpha, his omega nature kicked in, be meekly or submissive towards Jack.

"Shh..no talking, just get some rest. We talked about this later, 'kay Mark?"

Mark nodded shyly and buried down in the blanket, inhaling the scent on it. Jack closed the door slowly and sighed, he knew that this is too soon, but what's past is past. Now he need to think what's in the future for him and Mark.


	8. Aftermath

Mark go out from the bedroom, he already spent one hour in it and now he wanted to see Jack.

"Oh hey, feeling better?" Jack walk towards Mark and cupped his hands on Mark's cheek.

"Yup, my mind is also a bit clear now although I'm super hungry"

"Okay, I made some curry" he pointed to the table and both of them sat down.

Jack saw Mark quickly devoured two big plates in a few minutes and burped when he finished.

"Whoops, sorry"

"All good, Mark"

"So...are we a couple now..?" Mark blushed.

"Yes" Jack smiled widely, "I don't mind it by the way, what about you?"

"I...yes.."

"I can't hear you" Jack tease him.

Mark's face is red now, "We are..a couple.."

"We don't know yet if your heat is over though, because we had two rounds, you are probably satiated now but maybe few hours later, you will turn back horny"

"So, how to stop it? Me being horny for the next couple days.. Oh wait, I have the pills"

However Jack disagree with Mark taking pills to supress it, he told Mark that an omega who claimed doesn't take pills.

"Hmm..we kept having sex till the time passed or..get you pregnant" Jack adds.

"N-no way. I.. I'm not ready!"

"That's why for the meantime, occupy yourself. You have to go back to your house first. It's more safer and comfortable. If the heat return, gimme a call and I'll be there in a flash"

"Got it, thank you Jack"

"Don't be it's my pleasure to be your mate" Jack bent down to kiss him. Glad that Jack is not too possessive over him, he respected both lives. He pick up the plate and wash it, letting Jack staring from behind.

Jack sneaked behind him and give his butt a little slap from behind. This is make Mark's surprised but embarrassed as well.

Moments later he walked home and breathe in, then his face turn back to red. He can't believe that this is real, he even pinched his cheek to check it. It is hurt.

He quickly went inside his house and shut the door, standing still because he still need to think. But at the same time he was happy he got a lover.

Or a mate, eh same thing anyway. He quickly goes to the bathroom to do a quick shower since he was sticky all over the body. When he rinse his own body, his mind imagine that night again.

Jack on top of him..

"Snap out of it, Mark. You already off the heat! Back to work!" Mark patted his cheek to forget the event.

But first impression always leave a mark.

And he noticed he got hard, but trying to ignore it, Mark dries off while go change. He opened the small cabinet to take out the pill. After he swallowed he remembered what Jack told him to do, don't take the pills ever again. It was a habit.

It's an accident, sorry Jack, Mark thought while throw the bottle to the trash bin. Hopefully the effect wear off soon.


	9. -NSFW- Punished

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just another punishment session

It's been two days since Mark's last heat and Jack heard nothing from his omega, well nothing as in no update except the usual greetings, through texting. And what they talk about is everyday stuff.

But when Jack mention about how Mark feels, his question got evaded. And he felt like Mark faking his heat whenever on phone call. This makes the alpha confused but also suspicious at the same time.

"Calm, Jack..deep breath. You don't want your omega feeling restrained" Jack pacing around the room, somehow ge can still multitask on cleaning the living room.

"Maybe he took those pills.." he heard those words at the back of his head.

Nah, he wouldn't do that. He promised me.

It wouldn't hard to check on him for proof then.

Jack's inner voice shouting at each other, he don't know what's wrong or right. Maybe he should go to Mark right now.

Mark on the other hand, on the midway of editing videos before he heard a doorbell. He knew that it's gonna be Jack so he jump up and down to get himself sweaty, pretending he's on heat.

"Hi, Jack?"

"Just checking up on you, hope you are not busy?"

"You always welcomed here, come in.."

"How do you feel?"

"I think my heat starting to get over, it's not that intense anymore"

Jack took a step forward and inhale Mark's scent, what he found is that there is no sign of heat of Mark. He thinks that Jack could be fooled with smell of sweat.

"Mark, can you not lie to me?"

Mark took a step back because Jack approaching in intimidating way.

"W-what?"

"You took the pills, aren't you?"

Mark shakes his head and this alarms Jack, his omega is feeling nervous. Probably because he's lying and Jack is not giving him space. He rubbing his palm on his faeand groaned.

"Okay, forget the pills.. I hate it when you lied, okay? Just tell the truth man"

Mark did not answer, he's still nervous.

"Did you took the pills? Yes or no?" Jack can endure this whole day, questioning Mark and drives his omega to spill the truth.

"It was accident, reflex, I-I swear!" After saying that, his heartbeat changed but he still afraid.

"There you go, was that hard?" Jack stroke on Mark's hair, praising him and telling him he did a good job. "But because of this, you need to be punished"

Jack walks to Mark's bathroom and taking out two bottles of suppresant, then go out the front door to throw the bottle to garbage bin. Mark looks surprised but accepting it anyway.

"Done, and now.." Jack tapping his chin, thinking, then he look at Mark, "Ah, right"

Mark got shoved down to the floor, forcing him to kneel. He winces at the pain of his knee hitting the floor and had his head looking up to his alpha.

"You know what you should do" Jack growled and his tone turned heavy.

"Jack, I-" Mark's head got a light tap from Jack's hand.

"No talking"

Mark shift his stare at Jack's crotch in front of him, he opening up the zipper and the button. He stare above, feeling unsure.

"Go on"

Mark opened his mouth, slowly putting his cock inside his mouth. Mark cannot push himself all the way. Not because Jack's big or anything, it's just that this is his first time.

Jack gripped at Mark's head because he felt good, Mark's tongue lapping at it until a precum come out. The omega coughed a bit before he continues, waiting until his alpha tell him to stop.

The day is still long from end.


End file.
